Adopting A Blind Dragon
by Pricat
Summary: A baby Night Fury is abandoned because it is different until Toothless decides to take it in and learn about family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This story was inspired by a Cars fic on here called Blind Car, Lame Human and liked it so much, that I wanted to do something like it but in the HTTYD world.**

**Ayoung Night Fury is born blind and abndoned by it's parents.**

**It is found by Toothless and he decides to raise her as his own and doesn't care that she's blind.**

**If you're wondering, I am visually impaired with tunnel vision and RP.**

**I hope fans enjoy.**

* * *

It was a calm night in the forests f Berk as something special was happening.

Two older dragons, both Night Fury were excited and looking at something.

It was an egg that the female had laid a month ago and they were excited yo have it hatch as they could be parents.

Suddenly the egg began to ctack making them excited.

"_It's hatching._

_Our child is coming." _the male Night Fury said.

A small growl emerged as something stumbled out of the egg shells, a baby Night Fury but there was something wrong with it's eyes as the female looked in thwem, growling sadly.

"_It has no sight._

_This is terrible._

_What should we do?" _the female asked.

The male picked the infant up in it's mouth but flew off deeper into the forest but dumped it in the heart of the forest..

He then flew back to his mate.

* * *

Many days later, Toothless was flying with Hiccup when he heard crying.

He then landed in the forest as Hiccup wondered what was going on.

But Toothless smelt something and gasped.

"A baby Night Fury!

What's it doing here alone?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless had it in it's mouth as Hiccup got on his back.

They headed back to the village.

But Toothless wondered what the infant was doing all alon in the forest.

* * *

Toothless saw that the infant dragon was sitting on the table in Hiccup's house but whimpering.

"_I won't hurt you little one._

_I founmd you alone in the forest along with my rider Hiccup._

_But we'll take care of you, I promise._" he said to it in dragon tongue.

The infant calmed down as Hiccup was amazed.

He was examing her but was worried looking in her eyes.

_Hiccup what's wrong with her/_

_Why're you scared or worried?_

Hiccup sighed at him.

"She's blind buddy.

Maybe that's why she was out there.

What should we do about her buddy?" he asked him.

Toothless was thinking about it but knew the infant Night Fury needed a father or mother to raise it and made up his mind about the situation as Hiccup wondered what his friends was thinking.

_I'll raise her Hiccup._

_I can do it._

Hiccup wondered why he would do this as he understood that Toothless wanted to help the infant as he saw the infant nuzzle Toothless making him smile as he knew his friend would be a great father figure to her.

Toothless smiled blowing smoke rings.


	2. Babysitting

**A/N**

**Here's more and glad so many Httyd fans are enjoying it and thanks to those who've revirwed.**

**Hiccup went to find the baby Night Fury's parents but Toothless is watching the infant.**

* * *

Hiccup had left to find the infant Night Fury's parents so he could talk to them knowing that something wasn't right as Toothless agreed .

"Toothless stay here, okay?

The infant can't be left alone." he told him as the Night Fury understood as he saw the infant trying to explore but smashed a jar as liquid leakws on the floor but the infant cried.

_This will take some getting used to Hiccup as the babe might hurt itself if it can't see like we can._

_Maybe it's parents are looking for it. _Toothless said in dragon tongue as Hiccup was healing the infant after getting a piece of glass out of it's paw.

"I agree Toothless but raising an infant is hard work but rewarding." he replied preparing to leave as he placed a boel of warm milk on the floor.

He knew warm milk made baby dragons sleep which Toothless was grateful for as he knew this would be a hard task.

"I'll be back soon, don't let my Dad see the baby." he said leaving the house but Toothless sighed as he headed to the stable where he and the infant dragon could be safe as he knew Stoick wouldn't be happy finding an infant dragon grabbing her and the warm milk heading to the stable.

He hoped Stoick hadn't seen them coming out of the house as he'd made them unseen as the stable door slid open but Stoick heard it shut making him curious as he approached, opening the door but found Toothless there.

Stoick sighed shaking his head as he went back into the house.

Toothless smiled as the infant reappeared but knew it needed food and snuck into the house bringing fish.

The infant was nervous as it smelt fish knowing it's mother gave her milk.

Toothless smacked himself with a paw at that mistake.

He hoped Hiccup was okay.

* * *

In the heart of the forest, Hiccup could smell Night Fury and stumbled onto their ground.

An Night Fury female approached him as she wondered what the very Viking that had stopped Vikings from killing them was doing out here but sighed as Hiccup was explaining.

She knew that her child was probably crying for her but knew her mate didn't accept the child making Hiccup mad.

"That's too bad then.

The kid's safe though, she's in Berk with me and Toothless.

Your mate sounds like a terrible father, outcasting his kid.

Because she's different." he said, his body shaking with rage.

He then left as tears fell from the female dragon.


	3. Thinking About Keeping Her

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to everybody that reviewed especially Ashleigh Piccino as I know she likes this.**

* * *

Toothless was awoken hearing the stable door open as Hiccup walked in with sadness etched on his face making the Night Fury worry as he hated when Hiccup was sad.

"Her parents... don't want her buddy." he said softly as the infant was awake but was hugging his leg as Toothless was amazed but feeling bad for the infant.

_She doesn't deserve this as she's just an infant and it's not her fault she was born this way as she deserves those who care about her._

_Like you with me._ Toothless said as Hiccup agreed picking the infant Night Fury up as she relaxed in his grip.

"I don't know buddy, we'll figure something out." Hiccup replied as he stroked her making Toothless breathe smoke rings.

"Come on buddy, let's get something to eat." he said as they left the stable and entered the house as Stoick was asleep as that was a good thing because he would be mad knowing that he only allowed Toothless in the house.

He then saw the infant Night Fury opening her mouth as a few wisps of smoke emitted making Hiccup smile.

"That's cute but how did she learn it?" he asked as Toothless was doing the same thing but smiled as he knew she'd been copying him by smelling the smoke.

"Maybe we could teach her how to be an Night Fury." he said as Toothless nodded knowing this was true.

But they were going to the Ring but knew Astrid could help.

* * *

Astrid was in the Ring training the next generation of Vikings how to be dragon tamers and caring for their dragons but the blond haired female smiled seeing Hiccup and Toothless but was curious seeing the infant Night Fury with them as she wondered what was going on.

2She was abandoned by her family because she's different." Hiccup said as Toothless was chasing the Terrible Terrors around making the kids laugh but Hiccup shook his head at him.

Astrid was about to stroke the young Night Fury but she became unseen like Toothless had when he first met him but Hiccup sighed seeing her frown.

"She doesn't know you very well Astrid but she will." he told her as the young Night Fury appeared before Toothless as he nuzzled her but she growled a little.

_It's okay little one, I'm here now and won't let anything bad happen to you as Berk is a safe place for dragons since Hiccup and I stopped both kinds fighting a long time ago._ he told her as she calmed down as Hiccup smiled but had to go but Toothless had to stay as the younger Night Fury needed him.

But he turned around hearing laughter as there werre Terrible Terrors on the young Night Fury but she was laughing as they were playing but he sighed as he thought she was cute.

He wondered what Hiccup was doing anyways.

Astrid then saw the infant Night Fury trying to fly making Toothless worried as it couldn't see where she was going but she saw him grab her before she even try to.

_I know you want to fly but it's too dangerous but I'll teach you when Hiccup and I figure out a way to help you fly without hurting yourself._

_Hiccup sshould be here soon_ he said as the infant calmed down but Astrid saw him place the infant on his back as he took off into the skies.

Astrid then saw he was taking the infant for a flight.

She hoped he would be okay.


	4. Helping Her

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to everybody that reviewed including Ashleigh Piccino as I know she's enjoying it.**

**Toothless actually taught the young Night Fury to fly.**

* * *

Hiccup returned to the Ring but didn't find Toothless there along with the infant Night Fury but Astrid sighed as she knew he might be mad if he found out Toothless had taken the young dragon for a flight but heard laughter as he looked up seeing Toothless landing along with the younger one making the brown red haired male in awe.

"You taught her to fly buddy?" he asked as Toothless nodded feeling the infant nuzzle him as it was making him feel good inside.

_Yes I did as she wanted to learn Hiccup._

_I hope you're not mad at me. _Toothless trplied as he was laughing as the young Night Fury disappeared and reappeared making Hiccup laugh.

"I guess she's playing with you." he said.

Toothless laughed playing with her but he knew that Astrid was wondering what they were going to do.

_I will take her in as my own, she has gotten under my scales._ Toothless said as Astrid was stunned but she understood as Hiccup had told her the situation.

"That's sweet.

I'm sure Hiccup and I will help you.

Maybe there's a way we can help it use it's other senses." she said.

Toothless nodded as he heard the younger dragon whimper as he approached but saw a throrn in it's paw making Hiccup and Toothless worry.

"We need to get it out." Hiccup said.

But the infant wasn't trusting him.

L_et Hiccup help, he's my best friend, please Skyla?_ Toothless said as the infant was calming down as Hiccup was removing the thorn but a blast of blue flame emitted from it's mouth but Toothless shielded Hiccup from it making Astrid relieved.

The infant was crying as Hiccup was bandaging the paw but he saw Toothless whimper with the pain in his wing from the burn.

Skyla whimpered as she heard him whimper.

_Sorry..._ they heard her say.

Hiccup was in awe hearing her but Toothless hugged her.

He knew it'd been an accident as she'd been scared of Hiccup removing the thorn from her paw.

Astrid then saw him fly off but Skyla was chasing the Terrible Terrors around like Toothless had been doing the other day, making Astrid laugh.

She knew that the young Night Fury had a good future.


End file.
